Lyrik Sammlung (by Sinankooesa )
Eine Sammlung aller meine Lyrischen Werken. Hoffe es gefällt euch. Schule ist Langweilig Schule ist Langweilig für mich ist sie nicht heilig und trotzdem, scheinheilig gehe ich tag für tag gehn wir Jahr für Jahr in dieses Wirrwarr gennant Schule Lernen tuen wir sehr viel doch hilft es mir im Leben weiterzukommen Nein! Ein bisschen brauchen wir schon doch warum werden wir nicht verschont das zu lernen, was wir micht brauchen? So kann es nicht laufen Unnötiges wissen das nach dem Lernen verschwindet wir aber nicht vermissen weil unsere Intelligenz nicht schwindet Tag für Tag Jahr für Jahr Ein Schrei Ein Schrei den ich schrei während ich wein ist alles was übrig bleibt dabei wollt ich nur euer Freund sein doch ihr behandeltet mich als wäre ich ein Nichts und trotzdem wollt ich einer von euch sein trotz des Schreis Ich war nicht so wie ihr und trotzdem erschien mir der Aspekt nicht suspekt als ihr sagtet, ich hätte euren Respekt denn ich, glücklich wie ich war es nicht kommen sah was ihr mir bald antat In dieser im Wald verlassenen Hütte hörte man Tritte, Schläge und geflehe nach einem Ende doch am Ende gab es eine Wende durch den Schrei Ich war nicht dabei, sah ich in meiner Not nur noch rot am Ende waren alle Tot Ihr Blut an meinen Händen den Wänden die Leichen, geschändet ihr empfändet es als abstoßend Ich hingegen wie ein Strauß Rosen. Ich lachte mich kaputt diese Wut, sie tat mir gut und in der Ecke war weinend, schreiend ein weiterer der Übeltäter "Dieses mal stehe ich vor dir, Dieses mal liegst du vor mir" ich war am Lachen dann ließ ich den Schrei schöne Sachen mit ihm machen danach war ich beim Klamotten waschen Ihr nennt mich verrückt doch leider war es mir nicht geglückt von meinem Leid zu beichten und von dem Schrei zu berichten Ein Schrei nach Toleranz Ein Schrei nach Akzeptanz Ein Schrei nach Spaß in vollem Maß Ein Schrei nach Freundschaft, die Freunde schafft Ein Schrei der für immer bleibt. Schönheit Ich, wir sehen schön aus, durch unsere Merkmale, denn stechen wir aus der Masse heraus die Pickel lassen mich älter, und die Brille lässt dich klug aussehen die Spange hilft unseren Zähnen. Warum lacht ihr über mich, wisst ihr denn nicht, dass ich eigentlich eine nette Person bin? Warum lacht ihr über die Anderen nur weil sie Anders sind? Kommt nicht mit so einer Challenge die ihr in wirklich benutzt, um zu zeigen wie "schön" ihr seid denn wirklich wahre Schönheit kommt von innen. Die,die über andere Lachen weil sie Fehler haben können keine Schönheit in sich tragen. Da hilft dann eure Schminke nicht denn wenn man sie wegwischt seit ihr nichts mehr das tut sicher sehr weh der Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen. Ich hoffe ihr denkt darüber nach wenn ihr das nächste mal jemanden auslacht denn lieber hab ich so jemanden zum Freund als einen von euch. Denn so Jemanden kann ich vertrauen so Jemand kann auf mich bauen wenn uns Leute schief anschauen geben wir nichts darauf denn wir sehen, so wie wir sind schön aus Kreislauf Stress, nur Stress Kind? Was für Kind? Keine Zeit für Kind! Geburt, Schule, Arbeit, Tot ist das Leben Wie Geburtsmaschinen neue Arbeiter am Tag um alte zu ersetzen bleiben immer und heute keine Entfernung keine Veränderung keine Hinzufügung immer das Gleiche Ewiger, Endloser Stress Warum ? Schule, es geht immer nur um Schule "Aber du brauchst Schule, sie wichtig für deine Bildung! " Was bedeutet das, was wir in der Schule lernen? Was bedeutet Bildung? Kann man unsere Intelligenz wirklich in Tests festellen? Wenn Schule zum lernen gedacht ist, warum macht man einen Wettbewerb daraus? Was ist mit dem MSA, dem BBR, dem Abitur? Wenn ich auch nur einen davon nicht schaffe, heißt dass, das ich dumm bin? Was ist nach dem fehlgeschlagenen Test? Was ist nach den Tränen der Eltern, des Kindes? Ich suche den Reset-Knopf, aber warum kann ich ihn nicht finden? Warum wird so die Zukunft zerstört? Warum lernt man soviel unnötiges, wenn man nur ein Leben hat? Warum wird es den Schülern jedes Jahr schwerer gemacht? Wettbewerb Hallo und herzlich wilkommen liebe Freunde Große, dicke, junge und alte Leute zu unserem Wettbewerb, den ihr Schule nennt Die Leistung gemessen in Prozent Also fangen wir mal an unser erster Kandidat, ein stattlicher junger Mann der im handwerk viel kann begrüßen sie: Johnathan Deine Noten im werkeln sind gut auch das Kochen liegt dir am Hut doch leider kann keiner deiner Schulnoten wirklich glänzen darum werden wir dich ersetzen Nummer zwei kommt auch gleich herbei Lisa ist ihr Name und lernen ihre besondere Gabe Doch, oh schreck sie lernt nichts mit unserer, sondern ihrer Methode darum muss sie weg wir wollten nur einen hundert-Seiten Essay, über die Mitose Dem dritten im Bund werden vom Laufen die Knie schwund seine Hände nicht begabt wodurch er in Kunst versagt Über so Jemanden reden wir nicht denn seine Kunst-Musik-Sportnote ist einfach und schlicht schlecht Der letzte von den vier redet nicht viel seine Noten sind gut doch mündlich hat er keinen Mut Darum ist er schlecht in der Schule denn dann zählen Noten nichts plötzlich muss man der laute Coole sein Das sind alle nach Standard Schlechte Schüler und wir hoffen, wir sehen sie und sie uns nie wieder. Der Kreislauf Krieg lass mich dir vom Krieg erzählen er entsteht durch die falschen Politiker, die wir wählen er entsteht durch das Geld, das sie nicht zählen er entsteht durch die Dinge, die sie nicht haben und nach denen sie sich laben Stolz, Ehre und Vaterland sind im Krieg irrelevant denn es ist ein Kampf den nur einer überleben kann Es ist ein Kreislauf immer gleich Aus Schwert und Bogen wird Gewehr und Pistolen die Waffen werden immer besser die Leichenberge immer größer Unschuldiges Leben wird weggeschmissen eine Explosion, Körper werden zerrissen und das schlimmste daran ist außer Familie und Freunden, gibt es keinen, der sie vermisst Das ist Krieg und Krieg ist ein Kreislauf der immer gleich bleibt und so lange lebt, wie die Zeit Ein Fluss Ein Fluss Ein Floß Gequälte Schreie Verzweifelte Hände Die greifen Kein Geld Du musst schwimmen Die Hände Sie ziehen Du greifst Verzweifelt Du schreist Gequält Willkommen im Hades Nach jedem Test Nach jedem Test der korrigiert wurde man selbst war schlecht das sieht man an der Note Nach jedem Test fragt man sich warum kann ich eigentlich nicht einen zweiten Test schreiben Nach jedem Test kommen die Punkte zur Note dazu und selbst, wenn man schlecht war kann man nichts dagegen tun Nach jedem Test hofft man auf das beste Ergebnis und fühlt am Ende ein Unglück oder ein Erlebnis Und nach jedem Test kommt schon der nächste. Ein Blatt Papier Ein Blatt Papier das meine Zukunft bestimmt und das mir meine Chance nimmt einen guten Job zu haben und ich habe nichts zu sagen Dieses Blatt Papier wenn ich nur eine Antwort nicht kapier gibt es Punktabzug und das reicht schon um zu sagen "Du bist dumm" Dabei habe ich gelernt doch es war das falsche, die Note schmerzt Das Blatt Papier sagt, es ist falsch also wird es wohl so sein Ich will einen zweiten Versuch doch mein Gesuch, wird lediglich zum stummen Ruf denn das nächste Papier wird schwerer, denn das nächste Papier wird leerer. Hassliebe Sie ist meine große Liebe, Für die ich alles gebe Egal wo ich bin, sie ist nicht weit Meine große Liebe, die Dunkelheit Sie ist mein Feind bringt nicht mehr als Angst und Leid Ich möchte schreien Mein Feind, die Dunkelheit In ihr fühle ich mich sehr wohl In ihrem Schwarz, dass noch dunkler ist, als Kohl In ihrer wunderbaren Stille In der ich meine Träume erfülle In ihr habe ich Angst Wo ist die Wand? Wo der Ausgang? Und es ist so leise Ich flüstere nicht, ich kreische Vor Gefahren kann man sich verstecken Denn die Dunkelheit wird meinen Körper verdecken Und dort, wo ich war Bin ich lange nicht mehr da Im Dunkeln lauern Gefahren Ich traue mich nicht zu atmen Hinter mir waren Schritte Drehe mich um, nur damit ich nichts finde In der Dunkelheit ist das wahre Leben Was würde ich nur für ein Licht geben Die Dunkelheit macht das Leben bunter Im Dunkeln läuft mir kalter Schweiß den Rücken runter Die Dunkelheit, die ich liebe dass ich in ihr lebe Die Dunkelheit, die mir Angst macht dass sie mich eines Tages komplett schnappt Ich liebe die Dunkelheit Ich hasse die Dunkelheit Pokemon-Meister Endlich ist es soweit Ich ziehe in die Welt, so weit Der Rucksack ist gepackt Ich habe mich fertig gemacht Mein Pokemon, mein Partner, mein Freund Für jede Niederlage werde ich weinen, für jeden Sieg werde ich mich freuen Er und ich begegnen neuen Freunden auf der Reise Manche werden sich verabschieden, manche werden uns begleiten Wir begegnen vielen, verschiedenen Gefahren Durch die wir uns durchschlagen Ich stehe vor der Tür der Arena Besiege ich den Leiter Komme ich weiter Auf der Leiter zum Meister Mein Herz schlägt schnell, schwitzen tue ich viel Endlich stehe ich hier Meine vorletzte Herausforderung, die Top vier Meine Freunde, meine Partner sehen zu mir "Wer wird am Ende gewinnen? Natürlich wir! " Wir hatten den Willen, haben sie gesagt Doch wir können nicht gewinnen haben sie gewarnt Doch wird dieser Verlust unsere Siegeslust, nicht stillen Wir kommen wieder nächstes Jahr Das gehört zum Leben eines Pokemon-Meisters Angst Kopf, Seite, Lunge, Herz Überall fühle ich diesen Schmerz doch bin ich mir nicht sicher wird es besser oder schlimmer? Mein Hals ist so trocken und alles um mich herum ist am drehen doch dann fühle ich es stoppen und weiß nicht, "soll ich zum Arzt gehen?" Mir läuft Schweiß den Rücken runter ich fühle mich müde doch war das alles eine Lüge, denn plötzlich fühle ich mich munter Der Leberfleck am Bein sieht merkwürdig aus und seit er da ist, sind zufällig diese Schmerzen aufgetaucht Ich habe Angst und weiß nicht, was ich machen kann soll ich mich untersuchen lassen oder es einfach sein lassen? Wird alles besser oder schlimmer? Ich weiß nicht, denn ich habe Angst dass eines Tages mir etwas schlimmes widerfahren kann. Keine Zeit Ich habe so viele Ideen in meinem Kopf Meine Fantasie, so groß, wie ein bodenloser Topf Es gibt vieles, das ich schreiben möchte wenn ich es nur könnte. Doch es gibt ein Problem Ein Problem, das will nicht weggehen Zum Schreiben hätte ich gerne viel Zeit Doch das "Problem", das ist das reale Leben. Was würde ich nur für etwas Ruhe geben, Keine Verantwortung, keine Sorgen, einfach frei. Doch leider ist das nicht so einfach Drum nutze ich die Zeit, welche ich jetzt habe. Jede früher erledigte Aufgabe ist einige Minuten, die ich spare und zum Schreiben habe. Lernen ohne Erfolg Wir werden einen Test bekommen Ich habe mir vorgenommen, für diesen zu lernen, ohne zu bremsen, denn dann kann ich mit meiner Note glänzen. Ich nehme mir all den Stoff raus, habe gelernt, tagein, tagaus nur damit ich sage, dass ich immer noch einen leeren Kopf habe. Aber, Warum? Warum habe ich immer noch keine Ahnung? Ich habe doch alles gelesen, doch fühle ich mich, als wäre nichts gewesen. Ich habe wieder alles gemacht, doch immer noch will nichts in meinem Kopf bleiben, ich weine, als könnte ich nur leiden. Der Test kommt und ich habe Angst. Wieso ich nicht gelernt habe, haben sie gefragt, haben aber alles ignoriert, was ich gesagt habe, weswegen ich schweige. Ich fühle mich so dumm und nutzlos zum weiteren Lernen bin ich lustlos, denn wieso verschwende ich meine Zeit? Das Ergebnis wird das Selbe sein. Kategorie:By Sinankooesa Kategorie:Lyrik